The present project was designed to assess the influence on infants of exposure to television in the home. 72 6-month-old infants were exposed on 4 consecutive days to a 16-minute session in which 4-minute segments contained either the sound only, the picture only, the picture plus sound of television; or an unpatterned control stimulus. Visual behavior data indicated that infants looked more at the picture-plus-sound of television than at the other presentations. Also, infants looked more at the picture only presentation than at the sound only presentation. Vocal behavior data indicated that infants spent the least amount of time vocalizing during the picture-plus-sound of television than during the other three presentations. Also, infants cried more often and for longer duration during the picture-only presentation than during the sound only or the picture-plus-sound presentations. These results indicate that: (1) infants respond to television programs in the home environment, and (2) infants respond differentially to visual and auditory forms of stimulation provided by television.